


谁是鞘？（Who's the Scabbard?)

by Rosguard



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mangos邮政服务, 一本正经, 安全第一, 我的tag, 维林诺重生, 都是躲交警害的, 魔戒战争后
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosguard/pseuds/Rosguard
Summary: 姓名使用是保安流，原文粉碎的自设。希望我的费熊复姓的拼写正确。看不懂的句子标了，原句在下方。只要第一页链接纯洁，lofter就不会查封我。





	谁是鞘？（Who's the Scabbard?)

**Author's Note:**

> 姓名使用是保安流，原文粉碎的自设。希望我的费熊复姓的拼写正确。看不懂的句子标了，原句在下方。  
> 只要第一页链接纯洁，lofter就不会查封我。

**我亲爱的兄弟Nolofinwe**

我，我一直都非常高兴能和你和你优秀的孩子们重聚。请向他们传达我无条件的爱。

排开无条件的爱不谈，我需要向你确认：Findekano和Nelyafinwe确实结婚了？我知道你在贝尓兰战争期间做了许多打破繁文缛节的事，但半血血亲间的同性恋乱伦？这个问题困扰了我。请容我斗胆一问：这是在解剖学上如何实现？谁来生育呢？

拥抱和亲吻

Arafinwe

**亲爱的弟弟Arafinwe**

我没有询问他们细节，但Findekano告诉了我令人失望的消息，这场婚姻中不会有孩子。不过他们婚姻生活愉快并收养了一条小狗。  
送上问候  
Nolofinwe

**亲爱的Arafinwe叔叔**

我在把信拿给父亲前就飞快地撕开了它，希望您这个常心怀忧虑地叔叔会对我的生活安排抱有疑问。  
我附上了一幅说明婚礼如何完成的画。请不要介意它的粗糙。Maitimo是我们两个中艺术水平高超那个，但他原因不明地拒绝启发您。  
许多的爱  
Findkano Nolofinwion-Feanorion

  
**我亲爱的堂弟Findekano**

当我看到你的来信，我承认我担心我的父亲爱管闲事的习惯，他还可能将会在经常餐桌上想象同性恋议会。我知道在Mandos中漫长的岁月没有磨钝你的直言。所以我火速打开信封。  
感谢Valar我打开了它！我的父亲会把它加到新家规里去的。我仿照你的字迹添加了更合适的内容，好好解释爱情没有限制，更不用说亲族屠杀和共用阴茎了。我想他很快会发现把它加进新家规无聊透顶。  
我激动地听说你有了条小狗。  
将亲吻给Nelya（在脸上）  
明智的Finderato

**吾儿**  
你和Findekano的流言甚至传进了Mandos——那个要把我囚禁到Arda终结的地方。我认为这个消息非常的令我 **失望** ，你在我生前不听从我的建议，希望我死后你能听从。  
第一，我对你的性取向毫无兴趣。尽管孩子们是Eru的祝福，但他们也会通过和你死对头的长子结婚来伤透你的心。所以希望你把我从极度的痛苦中解脱。我爱你，并且永远爱你，但这被彻骨的 **绝望** 冲淡了。  


第二，我敬爱的父亲给了你一个逃离错误的办法——诱使Findekano永远滚出阿门洲。我认为这可以通过拿走他的宝石发饰来实现，虽然你可能被迫采取色诱。我知道精灵鲜少进行婚外性行为，但埃尓达的法律和习俗没有提及口交和肛交，还有性摩擦，还有手挑逗，因此我们可以大胆猜测你和数不胜数 **毫无关联** 的雄性建立肉体关系。  
第三，我给你列举了几个合适的二婚对象。尽管戴隆是个辛达，但他有突出的语言天赋，我会非常高兴让他成为家族中的一员。贝烈格 库沙里昂是我的第二选择，因为他明确表示喜欢易怒、悲剧、在道德困境中自杀，并且还长着阴茎等特质。还有一个选择是艾克希里昂，炎魔杀手等身份令我十分满意，你知道，那些炎魔对我做了多么邪恶的事。  
怀着克制的感情写下  
Feanaro，精灵宝钻的创造者

**亲爱的父亲**

首先，我刚才为来到家门前穿着连帽斗篷的Mandos信使深感担忧，直到这位先生（或者女士？）给了我的小狗一块饼干，这才打消我的疑虑。我很高兴收到你的来信，也很高兴你保持思考。你对男同恋性性行为的高见和未婚男士推荐给我留下深刻印象。  
但我要遗憾地声明，就像我先前无数次做过的那样，我不能听从你的建议。我的基础理论是，Findekano绝对不会希望从世界上消失，因为他现在有了我和小狗。而且你的推荐单也有问题，哪怕带着慈父般的关怀。戴隆无疑是异性恋。贝烈格仍为一个凡人悲痛不已，而艾克希里昂，他喜欢金发。  
我希望你当一个痛苦的影子时也好好地。请代我问候祖父母。  
Maitimo Feanorion-Nolofinwion

**Arafinwe的新家规**  
**编者：Artanis Findaráto**

**喜报！** Nelyafinwe，原先为与朋友和仇敌比如熙尔玛丽尔疲于征战的他，现在有了一条小狗。没有必要为小狗的生活担忧，但Findekano，原最受爱戴私生活最检点的芬威家族成员奖获得者，正在分担照顾它的任务。这条小狗实至名归，身材娇小，毛皮浓厚，饰品珠光宝气成排成串。［编者注：Findekano只在Finderato和Artanis被指责获得过多此奖项后才有机会荣获桂冠］  
**重大新闻！** 在两个纪元来，Mandos之殿和Tirion之间首次出现了邮政服务。所以，如果您的亲朋好友仍被监禁、虚无飘忽，请寄信从速。我们正在为Aegnor组装爱心包裹，如果您愿意捐赠任何不朽的物品，我们会献上由衷的感谢。  
**声明！** Nelyafinwe和Findekano秘密结婚。若是泄露消息给任何内部人员，会有一整版报纸放弃政经新闻就为报道此事。但我们很高兴举办此事。现在还没有任何官方文件印刷。公众只要满足于小狗雕版印刷即可。

**责任分配**

半精灵埃尔隆德要求Nelyafinwe为他的花园和化粪池提供一千年的社区服务作为Sirion亲族残杀的赔偿。

俊美的Dior和Nimloth进一步要求Nelyafinwe为他们提供一千年的洗衣和刷碗服务作为Doriath亲族残杀的赔偿。

  
Olwe更倾向于让Findekano在港口工作作为赔偿。因为Nelyafinwe看起来和传言中一样瘦弱得扛不起任何重物。国王声称：“我记得那天好像是Findekano杀得更多，而且Nelya太忙了。”

**Makalaure的最新线索**

Elanor Gardner报告称一个高大、悲痛、数着数踱步的男性，在Michel Delving的Mathom-house后的草丛中。他的呻吟似银铃。  
一个重要线索是，他在旅客登记处写到：Maglor，定居，流亡。

疑问句子

Finally, we must announce that Maedhros and Fingon have wed in secret, despite the fact that a full page would have been given over to wedding announcements, if they had only bothered to tell any newsletter staff.

**Author's Note:**

> 然后多回味几遍。二梅那个娇喘似银铃是我的恶趣味。


End file.
